


Magneticus

by settledownfrohike



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settledownfrohike/pseuds/settledownfrohike
Summary: MSR Prompt: "Hold still."





	

“Mulder, aren’t we supposed to have a wedding ring for this?” And the unintended double meaning isn’t lost on him. He can tell Scully is regretting the phrase immediately by the fact that she’s now holding her breath.

“You can use a needle too, Scully. Hold still.” Her eyes follow his hand warily as it stretches towards her cheek. “OW!!” He comes away with a single amber stand and carefully threads the eye, double loops it and dangles above her swollen middle. They wait. She sighs heavily.

“Mulder…”

“You know this practice isn’t without scientific theory Scully.” His voice has taken on that nasal quality it tends to when he’s talking mostly to himself.

“It’s been theorized that sperm are polarized, either positively or negatively depending on the presence of a Y chromosome. Who’s to say that this needle isn’t picking up on some scarce electromagnetic field…”

“Mulder, if this is your way of dressing up your sperm cell’s capabilities, I’m too tired to make the connection.” And she is. Dinner is sitting in her throat at the moment, despite the little amount she was able to consume. This baby cannot drop into her pelvis soon enough. She’s constantly feeling as if she’s breathing through a straw lately and the lack of oxygen has her perpetually exhausted. Exhausted, impatient and intolerant, mostly, of Mulder. Damn sperm. Magnetic or not. Her back hurts. She shifts left and then right, searching for lumbar support on this puffy over stuffed fucking floral couch and why on earth hadn’t she bought a firmer one!?

“Scully hold still. Just one more second.” He’s watching that needle like it holds the key to the universe but really his mind is swimming. Wedding rings. His sperm. His baby. Why can’t he say it? He can buy her dinner and give family heirlooms and go to lamaze but the phrase, ‘My baby.’ feels thick on his tongue. Gets stuck in his throat. He feels inept and inadequate and he was only supposed to be a donor. And now he’s a father. But he wants it, God he wants it. And he knows she wants him to, too. It’s in those wide, desperate eyes when he’s just done something like tied her shoes for her but he won’t. say. it. And so neither does she.

And so here they are.

“Ok Mulder, you’ve had your fun and I have to pee,” but really she needs to get up from this couch before she knees him in that damnable oversized cartoonish nose of his. He looks up at her and flashes that adolescent grin, the one that really enhances his overbite. 

“Boy.” he says. 

And its all there. The child he once was, the man he is, the father he wants to be. It’s there in a sea of crystalline jade. The color they become when he’s really happy, or when he’s been crying. 

And she loves him, forgives him.


End file.
